Warriors
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Based off Imagine Dragons' Warriors. The Ninja are fighting alongside the Elemental Masters and some other teenagers against the Howlite beast. Contains OCs, swearing, violence and descriptive deaths. Details of OCs in first chapter.


Like I said, here are the details of all the OCs used in this. Kasi and Kai (yes – an OC called Kai) are twins.

Eban Daniel Lester:

15, jet black hair in style of an emo, light green eyes that seem to glow as they are the only light thing on him, skin the colour of stone, black T-Shirt with rips curling around waist, tracksuit trousers with rips on knees and jagged ends, white football boots minus studs that are comfortable, right eye as long cut in it, sclera is stone, male.  
Can speak as the Dark One (one of the enemies).  
Like stone on outside – cold, cruel, heartless, snappy, ignorant – but once better known, not so much – kind, caring, sensitive, sweet – also kind of mysterious and paranoid, can be easily upset.  
Kind of small (not short), not at all muscular, thin arms and legs, eyes kind of wide and energetic (despite him being not so energetic), slender, looks young, no facial or body hair, something in between manly face and tapered face.  
Possessed by Dark One at six, mother (stone creature) died when he was seven, abandoned by father when he was eight (father deceased because Dark One killed him), met Zlatko when he was ten, had a moment where Dark One took over at twelve (this is when Zlatko found out), lived with Zlatko and Zlatko's mother until he was fifteen, got separated when Dark One took over again, met Ninja.

Zlatko Markus Jones:

18, ginger hair in bowl shaped hair-cut with jagged ends, metallic silver eyes, near tanned skin, metallic grey T-Shirt, metallic bronze trousers, metallic bronze gloves, metallic bronze trainers, right side of face is cyborg, left side of body is cyborg, male.  
Can fix things, has pretty good knowledge, can send holograms up with cyborg eye or hand, strong,  
To who he dislikes, can come off cruel and heartless, once better known is fiercely loyal and comforting, protective of friends – perhaps too protective -, considerate, sometimes secretive, slow to anger.  
Tall for his age, kind of muscular, human eye narrow, cyborg eye in between, not slender because of his muscles but not round, light stubble on chin, manly face with square jaw.  
Exiled from father's (father cyborg like him) planet when six, lived with mother in house for seven years, ran away at thirteen, met Eban, returned home because Eban hurt, found out about Eban's possession at fifteen, was separated from him when Eban taken over Dark One, met Ninja shortly after Eban.

Kasi Ella Smith:

14-15 (older twin by hour), blackish brown waist-length, frizzy hair, chestnut brown eyes, fair wax-looking skin, black, long-sleeved shirt under white T-Shirt with dragons and skulls on, lace-less tracksuit trousers which are black with white paint splatters, white boots splattered with black paint, hair in ponytail, mini plait in middle, female.  
Ultimate gamer, can hack into things, control fire.  
Stubborn, protective, grudge-holder, easy to anger, teasing to friends and family, kind, funny, impatient, honest, generous and loyal to a certain extent, would sacrifice herself to ensure everyone's safety.  
Medium height, eyes something in between narrow and large, slim and fit, something between full and thin lips, breasts between somewhat large and small, slender arms and legs, oval shaped face.  
Mother died when six, got mild pyromania two years later, moved in with aunt with Kai when nine, lived twelve houses at eleven, lives with twin brother in twelfth house, got separated from him, found by Ninja (actually Cole).

Kai Samuel Smith:

14-15 (younger twin by hour), spiky brown hair, amber eyes, fair, wax-looking skin, red T-Shirt with fire tornado, red jacket with black zip, metallic red trousers, red and black Nike trainers, gels hair to make it spiky, male.  
Ultimate gamer, can drive (to an extent).  
Protective, stubborn, holds grudges, easy to anger, teasing, kind, funny and loyal to certain extent, would sacrifice himself to ensure everyone's safety, impatient, reckless.  
Medium height, not exactly muscular but not thin, eyes something in between narrow and large, not exactly large but not exactly thin, little stubble on chin and hair on upper lip, no body hair, in between manly face and tapered face.  
Mother died when six, found a love for cars two years later, moved in with aunt with Kasi when nine, lived twelve houses at eleven, started driving at twelve, lives with twin sister in twelfth house, got separated from her, found by Ninja (Jay actually).

Klara Kristan Salton:

15, shadow black ankle-length hair with dirty blonde streaks running from parting in middle, Pacific blue eyes, fair skin, hair loose in Waterfall style, black T-Shirt with satanic star with wolf's face in middle – wolf black, has white stripe down middle, twilight red eyes – lace-less black tracksuit trousers underneath dark grey nearly shin length florally designed skirt, white Nike trainers, female.  
Sorceress, Telepath, has ninja skills.  
Mean, troubled, kind, helpful, sensitive, in a way childish, stubborn, sarcastic, kind of reckless, can lose temper not too easily but not so that it's like Zlatko, treacherous if forced.  
Kind of tall but not a lot, eyes narrow, slim, thin lips, normal sized breasts, slender legs and arms, oval shaped face.  
Mother left her and abusive father when three, learned sorcery at eight, lived on island until she escaped at thirteen, lived with hippy friend until they argued about morals around her fifteenth birthday, left, lived on streets until she found Kai (Ninja).

(Seventh Sin) Aidan Jacob Sin:

30, short, black hair in a quiff, dark sea blue eyes with hints of orange, dark skin, plain white T-Shirt, rugged Levi's jeans, white sandals that look like flip flops with 'x' straps, male.  
Can cause doubt or pride, summon his older siblings.  
Somewhat vain, childish, whiny, impatient, vengeful, drama queen, clingy, sarcastic, kind of girly, easily upset, refusal to do things.  
Tall (about 6 feet), eyes something between large and narrow, lean with muscles of normal proportion, muscular, light stubble and body hair, more manly face with square jaw.  
Youngest of seven (septuplets), had pretty good relationship with them until fourteen, left home at nineteen, wasn't able to get good job, found by Ninja (Nya).

Mehmun Reuben Salton:

39, dark henna shoulder length red hair in ponytail, icy blue eyes, fair skin, plain blood red shirt underneath hooded cloak, dark red jogging trousers with black stripe down right side, black trainers, male.  
Sorcerer.  
Can be quiet, depressed, easily angered, vengeful, impatient, clingy in a way, mysterious, broken, hard to upset, somewhat abusive, troubled, indifferent about stuff.  
Medium height, narrow eyes, slender, no muscles, thin arms and legs, no body hair, very light stubble, sharper more tapered face.  
Parents died in car crash when six, survived car crash, abused by uncle and aunt, aunt committed suicide when twelve, older cousin (Jakob) died in car crash, survived car crash, ran away from home when fifteen when he discovered his sorcery, met Loki when nineteen, had child (Klara) when twenty four, after child's mother died, got depressed, met Zane.

Ezekiel Jesse Skillen:

23, shaggy black ear-length hair, green eyes, pale skin, black long-sleeved shirt underneath black jacket with hood (hood up over head – hair sticks out from under it), black tracksuit trousers, black and white sneakers.  
Master thief, has ninja skills, can teleport, can turn invisible.  
Arrogant, ignorant, trolling, refusal to do certain things, calm, collected, annoying, kind of childish, can be quiet, impatient, kind of depressed, whiny.  
Tall (not as tall as Seventh Sin), anime eyes, slim with small muscles, thin legs, little to no body hair, very, very light stubble, sharper more tapered face.  
Youngest of three brothers by seven years, babied by all, poor family with single father, father abusive toward him until Ezekiel showed a talent for stealing, stole by father's commands, father threw him out after he had enough money, found by Sensei Wu.

Kiyoshi Adele Sient:

17, curly-wavy black hair that goes into ringlets when washed, sea green eyes, fairish pale skin, black long sleeved shirt underneath white shirt with presumably song names and skulls, black tracksuit trousers, black socks with white specks, purple trainers with green outlining against the sole.  
Gamer, can summon zombies, speak to dead.  
Quiet but talkative, kind of depressed, self-conscious, kind of a laugher, pessimist, easy to anger, impatient, annoying in a way, clingy, easily scared, easily upset, mysterious, kind of broken.  
Kind of tall, eyes more narrow than wide, kind of slim, thin arms, thin legs, medium sized breasts, thin lips, oval shaped face.  
Science experiment since eight, was one until fifteen when broke out, met Lloyd.

So those are the OCs! You may recognise their names…

Okay, so this actually isn't a one-shot, it'll have a few chapters, but it's just a fun thing for me to write.

See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
